


I Gotta Touch You

by angelicafi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, but it's not like my smuttiest, i have other things to work on but this is v important to me, short but good asf, sorry mom, this is based on me and my girlfriend's sexts oOPS, this is gonna be so hot holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocently, really, it did.</p><p>Title from Talk Dirty to Me by Poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotta Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally based on sexting i'm so sorry

It started out innocently, really, it did. Dan, taking Phil out to dinner with a fancy place with tablecloths and everything; it seemed very romantic.

Dan took his seat at the table across from Phil, looking at the older boy with his head rested in his hand and loving eyes. The raven-haired boy had never looked so beautiful, not even in his post-sex haze when his hair got all matted to his forehead. Dan could sit there all day admiring Phil at his very finest, but he has business to attend to.

He quietly slips under the table. He hears Phil's soft voice from above the table; "Dan?"

The younger boy unzips Phil's pants tentatively. He hears a quiet hiss of "Dan!"

Dan smirks and slowly eases his mouth onto Phil's cock, being extremely careful not to hit his head on the table. He begins moving his head up and down, taking Phil's cock as deep as he can without gagging. And, well, if he  _does_ end up gagging a few times, he knows Phil likes it anyway.

See, the problem is that Phil's loud. Always has been, at least when it comes to issues that (typically) stay in the bedroom. This is the first time Dan's ever done anything this risky; this public. Of course, it doesn't really seem fair to poor Phil that Dan has this knowledge and is carrying on anyway, but who's to say he's not enjoying himself?

So, anyway, Phil's loud, and Dan knows this. But that doesn't stop Dan from going to town on Phil's cock, of which he's grown very fond. Phil has a nice one, big and thick and a soft pink colour when he's aroused. Dan feels Phil's dick hit the back of his throat, and he experimentally moans. Phil bites down on his hand to prevent a loud moan from escaping his own mouth, which probably looks suspicious to other people eating their dinners, but who cares? The two are having a great time.

Dan hears footsteps approaching and soon enough sees black polished shoes by the table.  _This ought to be good,_ Dan thinks, coming up with all the tricks in the book that he could whip out while Phil is trying to order.

As soon as Dan hears Phil take a breath, he begins deepthroating him, occupying the part of Phil's cock that he couldn't reach with his hand. Phil lets out a small grunt but still tries his best to remain collected as he orders a fettuccine Alfredo and a chicken parmesan. As soon as the footsteps retreat, Phil's hands disappear underneath the table and grip at Dan's hair, pulling the younger boy's head down on his prick. Dan allows himself to be controlled, letting Phil take over him.

After a few minutes, Phil is cumming into Dan's mouth. The younger boy swallows as he always does and emerges from underneath the table.

"Well," Phil says after a moment.

Dan just smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
